The present invention relates to a uniquely designed device that will allow most U-leg frame recreational chairs to convert to a transport cart and maintain the usual functions of the recreational chair.
There are several devices in the background art but none that will as easily convert and provide the durability and stability of the present recreational chair converter device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,719 shows a wheeled attachment for lawn chairs that allows their use as a cart wherein there is a lower bracket made with a hook shaped segment which holds the rear leg of a lawn chair. There is also an upper bracket and strap to hold and clamp the top of the lawn chair to the lower bracket. One problem with this design is that the lower bracket can drop off and get lost. The present invention is an improvement over this device in that this invention provides a pair of segments that clamp securely to and become a contiguous part of the leg of the lawn chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,112 shows a combination lawn chair and cart wherein the chair is provided with a pair of wheel assembles which are attached to the rear legs of a lawn chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,347 shows a device for attaching wheels to a lawn chair wherein a plate is equipped with an open lip and a closed lip so that the closed lip will hold a pair of wheels and the open lip will removably hold the rear leg of a lawn chair.
Others in the background art have the wheels permanently attached to the structure of the chair to function as a cart and a chair, but this function is limited to that specific use of that chair.
The problems the inventor has observed with the before referenced devices in the background art is that the devices available do not have the capability to securely fasten to the frame of the a recreational chair and they do not provide a reliable and efficient means to convert an existing chair to a transport cart. Devices in the background art that have permanent attached wheels are more expensive and limited to the use of that chair. The recreation chair converter device described herein has many characteristics that allows the user to easily attach the converter device to most U-leg frame recreational chairs for secure and reliable transport of items to a desired location and then use the recreational chair as it was designed, i.e., sitting position(s) and reclining.